


Scientifical Jump Into Magic

by Goober826



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universes, Angst, Crossover, Gen, God this is gonna suck, Hurt/Comfort, Poly Trio, Portals, Sequel to a shitpost, Tiny Rick, but I love writing this, goblet of fire - Freeform, lmfao this is so cringy, why am I taking this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: When his plan to destroy the Galactic Federation and The Council Of Ricks at the same time, Rick is forced to take desperate measures. He travels with a traumatized Morty to one of the only universes that will be safe- until he realizes that his cover people are destined to die in two days there. He takes Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a different universe, and everyone is forced to blend into Harrys fourth year of Hogwarts. Rick plans a way to get rid of the government in his world, and Harry is determined to save all those that died before from Voldemorts reign.





	1. WHY DID TWO PEOPLE JUST FALL FROM THE CIELING ONTO OUR TEA

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY SHITPOST I MADE ABOUT A WEEK AGO, ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/10843980 ) AND I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS SERIOUSLY BUT I FOR SOME REASON FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS IDEA. THIS IS PROBABLY CRINGY, YOU HAVW BEEN WARNED.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT-”  
Ricks voice was trembling. He had nowhere else to go, and Morty was clinging to him like a terrified kitten. He could hear the young boy sobbing, and Rick came to the realization of the fact that he was at a dead end. There was no way to escape this with only enough charge to go to two places- the bug assholes and the Rick’s would find him anywhere.  
Unless…  
Brilliance struck Rick, and he pulled out his portal gun.  
The blast shields of the house were nearly busted open on both sides of the garage- Bureaucrats on one side, the other Rick's on the other. There was only one way to go.  
Rick aimed his portal gun at the ground and clung onto Morty with all his might- and jumped in. 

 

Hermione and Harry sat at the kitchen table, having their normal evening gossip as Ron took a seat next to them, serving them and himself some tea.  
“Look, all I'm saying is that I don't think Draco should’ve gotten out of going to Azkaban…” Ron said, frowning. Harry toyed with his teabag and took a sip of the liquid, and then set it back down.  
“Yeah, I get that, but he was technically forced to do all those things…” Harry sighed. Ron chuckled slightly.  
“You spent seven years despising this git, and now you're defending him?” He said in slight amusement.  
“Yeah, cause Harry is a very tolerant and nice person.” Hermione shrugged. Ron snorted.  
“Tolerant my ass! This kid nearly killed me when I tried to change the channel!” He laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Ron. You literally turned the TV off. And I was watching the live reveal of who Veronica was going to pick to marry her!” He growled.  
“Well I dunno how to use that thing!” Ron spat.  
“Then why didn't you let me teach you?” Hermione growled. Ron opened his mouth to answer- however was interrupted by a giant flash of green from above. Harry screamed, Hermione screamed louder, and Ron flung himself over Harry in protection.  
From the ceiling came two people- one was a familiar old man, and the other was also a familiar young boy. They landed on the coffee table with a thud- and both looked like they were in awful condition.  
Rick was more frail than before, more shaken and distressed looking. Morty was in tears, clinging onto him still as they fell onto the table and knocked it over, both of them rolling off.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all instinctively reached for their wands, already pointing them at the two.  
“HOLY SHIT!” Ron yelped, pointing to the two newcomers. “ITS THEM! HERMIONE ITS THE TWO WEIRD TELEPORTING PEOPLE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT!” He squealed in amazement- Hermione was staring at the two, her mouth gaped open in shock.  
“B-but-! That's impossible!” She yelped.  
“Damn, I-I thought you were sss-URPposed to be the smart one.” Rick groaned weakly from the ground, trying to stand up and failing. Morty sniffled and sat upright- a hand still on Rick in fear.  
“R-Rick? WWWhy are we back here?” He whimpered.  
“Because, Morty, it's the o-only place th-hey won't track us.” Rick slurred, finally managing to sit up at least on his knees. He looked at the trio, and frowned. “Give it a r-rest. We aren't gonna kill ya.”  
“We don't know that for sure!” Ron spat. Rick groaned and rolled his eyes.  
“Fffffine- keep your fucking W-W-waAURPands pointed then. I don't care.” He growled, rubbing at his head. “LLLook, I-I-I-I realize we got off on the wwrong foot, but me and mmy grandson are kinda ffucked in our universe and wwe will get killed if we go back wwithout an absolutely brilliant plan, which will take a wwhile for me to think of. This was the only place we could go.”  
“Uh. No. Okay, no. We won't.” Ron growled.  
“Ron!” Hermione hissed. Ron scowled at her.  
“What!? We hardly know them, and this dude probably is a Death Eater who wants to kill us!” He exclaimed.  
“TrruuUUST me- I have better things to do with my time than that.” Rick slurred. Harry could see he and Morty were obviously exhausted and possibly injured- Rick's eye puffed up and bruised, and Morty's lip busted open.  
“P-please! W-we have nowhere else to go! Our gun is on low charge!” Morty cried out. He was trembling horribly, his eyes filled with tears. It was obvious that whatever this kid just went through, it was extremely traumatic. Harry felt a pang of sympathy, remembering back when he was the same age as him and in the same emotional state after the graveyard.  
“You can stay, but you will give us the gun for right now.” He finally spoke up. Rick tossed his head back in a loud, obnoxious groan and slid his gun over.  
“Fine! B-but don't damage it at all! Unless you want a bunch of other versions of myself coming and possibly killing us all.” He spat. Ron and Hermione looked absolutely baffled, but to be fair so was Harry. No one questioned it, and Harry carefully picked up the gun and placed it in his pocket.  
Hermione looked at Morty with a guilty expression, and then carefully bent down and held out a hand to help him up. Probably figuring he ought to do something as well, Ron walked over to Rick and helped him up.  
“I'm ffffine.” Rick growled irritably, shakily standing up. Morty, however, hesitantly took the hand from Hermione and let her help him. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, and in a flash of what seemed like a desperate need of comfort, Morty suddenly clung onto Hermione in a hug, sobbing. Hermione had the look of utter surprise, but silently hugged him as well with a sad look on her face. Rick sighed.  
“Morty, cmon. IIt's fine.” He rasped. Morty suddenly tore away from Hermione and looked at Rick in fury.  
“SHHUT UP, RICK! Y-YYOU’VE SEEN YOUR FAMILY DIE THOUSANDS OF TIMES! I-I HAVENT! ITS FFFUCKING SCARRING! I-I….” He buried his fingers into his brown hair, and broke into more sobs. “I-I wanna see mom and dad and Summer again… I-I don't want to leave these ones, too… The f-first ones we deserted, nnow these ones are dead…” His trembly voice was cracking in agony, and he turned back to Hermione- who instinctively hugged him, gently running her fingers through his hair as he sobbed. Harry's heart swelled with sympathy, and he looked at Ron- who seemed to be extremely uncomfortable.  
“Uh...what...what happened, exactly?” Harry asked. Hermione shot him a look that roughly translated to ‘are you fucking serious, you insensitive moron’, however Rick cleared his throat and shrugged a bit.  
“T-To keep it short, I got arrested, and I tried to bbreak out and destroy both the Galactic Federation and a government made entirely of aalternate versions of myself at the same time. I ffucked up in the p-process, and my granddaughter along with my d-daughter and son-in-law were all killed as wewell. This was the ssssafest place we could go.” He explained this in a rather hollow way, shrugging. Morty sobbed harder, however Rick ignored it. “Anyways, got any strong alcohol here that I can drink?”  
The trio were all absolutely shocked, however Harry, not wanting to get into the story to make anyone feel worse, shrugged.  
“Not really, but there's a pub down the street if you wanna stop by that…” He said. Rick nodded.  
“Got it. IIIIm gonna go there for a bit. See ya.” He said, walking out of the room. Harry could hear the door open and close.  
“Hey- should we..give him some dreamless sleep stuff?” Ron asked hesitantly, gesturing to Morty.  
“I think that's a good idea.” Hermione said softly, nodding. Ron went to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards, and soon returned with a bottle of potion.  
“Morty, you should sleep on the couch, okay?” Hermione said gently. Morty sniffed and nodded quietly, and followed Hermione to the living room- where Ron and Harry followed as well. Ron handed the teen the potion, which he slowly took, and then soon fell right asleep after handing the empty bottle back. Hermione summoned a blanket over him, and then walked out of the room- the other two of the trio following behind her.  
“So- what do you think he meant by ‘already watched out family die thousands of times’?” Ron asked slowly. Harry shrugged.  
“Maybe he's got a Time Turner?” He suggested. Hermione shook her head.  
“No, it wouldn't work like that…” She said, frowning.  
“Well… Whatever happens, I want to make sure that kid is okay.” Harry winced, eying the direction of the living room. “I know that it's like to see fucked up things at his age… And it's not fun at all.”


	2. We're doing WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-yeah!” Rick said, his enthusiasm sounding forced. “B-Besides, it'll be fun! It doesn't really matter honestly, me and Morty are from a cartoon and you're all from a book series, a-and now we're all in some shitty crossover fanfiction, anyways.”   
> “What?”  
> “What?”   
> “What?”   
> “W-What??”   
> ———————   
> The Golden Trio find out about alternate universes. Rick finds out the trio MIGHT end up dead, whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pissed because this is actually more fun to write for than like...all my other fanfictions. So expect more of this.   
> Rick is the most fun to write for.

The day after their arrival was full of confusion and more confusion.   
Harry woke up(more like gave up trying to sleep) the next day and walked into the living room to see Rick passed out on the floor next to Morty’s couch, very obviously drunk from the dribble from his mouth. Mortys blanket was over him lazily, and Morty himself was sitting on the couch and looking at his grandfather- however he instantly turned to face Harry as he walked in.   
“...he alright?” Harry asked softly.   
“Y-Yeah...this happens more often than you'd think, actually…” Morty squeaked quietly. “The...him passing out drunk thing. I-I mean… H-He has gotten us into situations before, but…” He frowned and looked at Rick sadly. “I dunno. I think this is the worst.”   
Harry felt his heart swell with sympathy, and sighed.   
“I...I know how it feels, if that helps…” He muttered. Morty shrugged.   
“I-I know. Rick forced me to read the books.”   
There he went again, talking about some books about them. Did he mean history books, or…?   
“What do you mean by books?” Harry asked nervously, walking over and saying a seat next to Morty. Morty shrugged.   
“Well, that's what you are in our universe. A book series.”   
“Your universe?”   
“Yeah… I bet we can find our show on your TV… Hold on.” He muttered, looking around for the remote. He suddenly turned to Harry. “Wait- w-w-what year is it?”   
“1998.”   
“Oh.” Morty sighed, looking slightly defeated. He suddenly perked up, and kneeled next to Rick. “Hold on…” He reached in his coat pockets, and after a second, took out a purple Crystal. “Rick managed to grab some stuff while we were leaving, I was sure he'd bring this.”   
Morty got up, and then walked over to the cable box. He opened it up, and began to look for something in it. “I-I don't think our show was made yet… So this'll have to do. Rick helped me memories the channel with it on all the time.”   
He seemed to plug the crystal into some sort of port, and then turned on the cable box and TV. He took the remote, typed in what seemed to be at least ten didgets, and the tv flashed to a very bright and wonkily styled cartoon- showing two familiar people running in a title sequence.   
“That's us.” Morty whimpered, pointing to the TV screen. Harry watched as the theme song ended and turned to show cartoon Morty at the table with Rick and three people Harry didn't know. One was a young teenage girl, with orange hair pulled back into a ponytail. Harry was reminded of Ginny.   
“Grandpa Rick, can't you like, turn yourself into a teenager and help us slay the vampire?” She said.   
“Oh, th-this is the Tiny Rick episode… I-I don't like this one.” Real Morty muttered. Harry's eyes flickered back and forth from Morty and his cartoon version.   
“So...you're a cartoon.” He said slowly.   
“In a lot of universes were real, in some w-we’re fake. Just like how here and other universes you're real, W-while in ours and others y-you're fake. I-It's hard to understand at first, you'll get used to it..” He winced. Harry nodded slowly.   
“So, we're a book series.” Harry said slowly once again, Morty nodded.   
“Y-yeah, you're the main character.” He whimpered nervously. “E-each book is named after you.”   
Harry wasn't very surprised.   
“What do the books say?”   
“I-It talks about your school years and your seventh y-year when you weren't there.”   
Harry frowned, and huffed.   
“I want proof for this.” He growled. Morty seemed to think for a second, and then perked up.   
“Uh- th-there was a prophecy about you… Neville Longbottom could've been the chosen one if V-Voldemort chose him.” He finally said. Harry was shocked.   
“So… You're really from a different universe…?” He asked. Morty nodded, and Harry thought more. “And… I'm really a book series?” He questioned, to which Morty nodded again.   
There was a low groan, and the two looked down at the passed out man at their feet.   
“Fuckin……...M-Morty this episode sucks…….” Rick slurred, not even opening his eyes.   
“Sorry…. I-i can turn it off…. Hey- what channel are the Harry Potter movies on?” Morty squeaked, and Harry felt uneasy.   
“7777777.” Rick answered slowly, rolling over on the carpet and stretching alike to a cat, and then curling back into a   
“Oh-! Good morning.” Hermiones voice made Harry and Morty jump- and they both turned to her. Behind her was the tall, lazy figure of Ron, yawning.   
“Morning.” Harry greeted.   
Morty typed in the digits into the remote, and then changed the channel. Harry nearly yelped in surprise once he saw what was happening.   
The tv displayed the Quidditch World Cup- and three figures stood in the crowds cheering.   
“Is that us?” He asked Morty. Morty quietly nodded, and Ron burst into loud laughter.   
“Harry! Look at our hair!” He wheezed.   
“The actors don't look like us.” Harry said, and Morty nodded.   
“I-It's based off the books, a lot of things are different.” He said quietly.   
“HERMIONE WHY ARE YOU WHITE?” Ron cackled, pointing to the screen. Hermione was quiet with shock at what she was seeing, and she slowly walked over to Morty. She grabbed the remote, and turned the TV off.   
“....Th...That's enough for now.” She whispered softly, nearly drowned out by Ron's laughter. 

Rick was sneaking about. After finally getting up after a long night of drinking, Morty and the trio were playing Yahtzee. Rick found this as an opportunity to take back his portal gun.   
He wandered into a room, and saw it laying on the dresser. How stupid do you have to be to just leave it lying around?   
Rick snatched the gun, and was about to stuff it into his lab coat, when he noticed something.   
The label read “FH-33”.   
He transported to the wrong universe.   
“Shitshitshitshit-” he muttered under his breath, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of goggles. The clicked them on, and after a few seconds, ripped them off in frustration.   
This is a doomed universe. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all doomed to die from a revengeful Death Eater ambush in two days.   
Okay, so now he needed to come up with an idea. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were his cover, so he needed them alive. Transferring to a new universe with only enough charge for one trip could be risky, and he'd have to deal with introductions all over again- not to mention that he was completely surprised they didn't attack him when he arrived. There's the chance they'd do that in a different universe.   
Suddenly coming up with an idea, Rick shoved back on the goggles and flipped through universes.   
Yes. He had the perfect idea now.   
Wanting to move fast with the limit of two days, Rick shoved the goggles into his pocket along with his gun, and scurried out of the room.   
“M-moURP-Morty! I-I need to talk to you.” He growled. Morty stood up from the floor where they were playing their shitty board games, and shuffled over to Rick.   
“W-What's up?” He asked, tilting his head. Rick scowled a bit, and rubbed his fingers on his temples.   
“W-We transported to a doomed universe, and it's too rrisky to go to another one without the trio. I have a plan, but I-it'll take a LLOT of effort and t-ti-URP-time.” He rambled out. Morty looked a bit terrified, however he slowly nodded.   
“A-Alright, what is it?”   
After Rick explained his very complicated and mysterious plan that will not be revealed to the viewers yet, Morty looked horrified.   
“A-Are you sure??” He whimpered. Rick nodded.   
“I-It's the only way, Morty.” He said solemnly. Morty scowled.   
“I-I'm sure there are lots of other ways… B-but okay.” He stuttered. 

The two of them walked back into the living room- where the trio were obviously pretending to still be playing Yahtzee and totally not trying to listen to their conversation.   
“A-Alright- uh-” Morty whimpered. “This'll be hard to believe… B-but…”   
“You're all going to die in two days and we can save you by all taking deaging potions and then going to a different universe where you die during the Quidditch World Cup raid and then you three can take their place and we can come with you as muggle borns who never got their letters and we can prevent Voldemort from coming back.” Rick surprisingly didn't stutter or burp whilst saying this- and he seemed to not even breath the entire time while speaking.   
“RICK!” Morty yelped.   
“W-what?” Rick said in a flat tone.   
“Y-you can't just-! You! You can't just say it like that!”   
“Yes I can.”   
“WHATTHEFUCK-” Ron finally exclaimed.   
“A-are we really going to die!? How do you know!?” Hermione yelped.   
“I-I have a pair of goggles that let me see shit about certain universes. T-This one is destined have you die in two days.” Rick answered casually.   
“How will we die?” Harry winced.   
“Death Eater mob.” Rick said, shrugging. The trio were pale with fear.   
“B-but we can prevent it!” Morty said.   
“Y-yeah!” Rick said, his enthusiasm sounding forced. “B-Besides, it'll be fun! It doesn't really matter honestly, me and Morty are from a cartoon and you're all from a book series, a-and now we're all in some shitty crossover fanfiction, anyways.”   
“What?”  
“What?”   
“What?”   
“W-What??”   
Everyone but Rick was confused at what Rick just said, but he ignored it. “A-and you can prevent Voldemort from returning! You w-want that, right?”   
“I mean… Yeah… But-” Harry begun.   
“You'll have to retake fourth year and up, but think about it. Y-You'll prevent all your dead friends from dying!” Rick interrupted.   
The trio glanced at each other nervously.   
“...We’ll do it.” Harry said.   
“Harry!” Hermione gasped.   
“Are you bloody serious!?” Ron spat.   
“Look! Everyone died because of me! It's my fault they're all dead, and… And I want them back! They didn't deserve to die because of me!” Harry shouted, standing up. His face was rather red in frustration, and his two lovers were taken aback.   
“Harry…” Hermione winced. Harry shook his head.   
“Look, I can understand if you don't want to join me, but I'm doing it.” He said.   
“...you know I'm always with you, mate.” Ron stood up next to Harry, looking a bit defeated.   
“Oh for the love of…” Hermione growled, and stood up. “Fine. Let's do it.”   
“Hell yeah!!” Rick cheered proudly, and Morty smiled slightly. “Let's fuckin do this!!”


	3. TINY RIIIIIIICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HELL YEAH, TINY RIIIIIIIIIII-”   
> “Oh Jesus not again-”   
> “IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII”   
> “RICK PLEASE DOnT-”   
> “IIIIICK!!! Haha fuck you Morty.”   
> \-----------------   
> Rick and Morty learn how to inject magic into themselves, and the trio steals and maybe buys some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for syringe usage!

The plan was very complicated. Rick was lucky that the trio were all Gryffindors, because he actually didn't expect them to agree, but fuck it, ya know?   
“Fuck- alright, Morty. I-I'm back.” Rick announced as he walked through the door, holding a bag.   
“Y-You're lucky you came back before they did- th-they would be p-probably be pissed! Y-you promised you wouldn't leave me home alone- Y-Yknow! Yo-”   
“Sh-Shut u-URP-up, Morty.” Rick growled, sitting on the couch next to him. He pulled out a syringe- which was full of some white-blue material.   
“W-What's that?” Morty asked, pointing to the syringe. Rick grinned.   
“Liquid maGIC, MOTHER FUCKERRR!!” He shouted, laughing and lightly elbowing Morty. Morty looked rather confused.   
“W-Where'd you get it?”  
“It's a long s-story. I'm saving time for plot con-URP-plot convenience.” Rick said, breaking the fourth wall of this fanfiction for the third time.   
“Did you kill someone, Rick?” Morty said in an exasperated tone. Rick frowned.   
“Don't ask questions about that. Anyways-” he flicked at the needle, and looked to Morty. “Gimme your arm.”   
“A-alright.” Morty stuttered, extending his arm out for Rick. Rick injected the syringe into Morty's vien- Morty was too used to this to wince. However, as soon as Rick finished injecting half the liquid in and took out the needle, Morty let out a yelp.   
“I-It burns!” He cried. Rick shrugged.   
“I-It's supposed to when its first injected. I-It's literally liquid magic, Morty.” He said flatly, and put the needle into his own vein. He injected the rest of the magic, and then took out the needle, barely feeling the burning due to experience. “Alright, let's see if this worked.”   
Rick stood up, glanced around casually- and then suddenly threw the needle at Morty!   
“AHH-!” Morty yelped out, flinching. The needle, however, paused in the air right in front of his face, and then fell to the ground and shattered. “Whoa! I-I did it! I'm magic, Rick!”   
“Y-URP-up, I'm awesome.” Rick smirked at his accomplishment. He fixed his eyes onto the bookshelf nearby. Slowly, one of the books wiggled, and tumbled off of the shelf. “Hell yeah.”   
The sound of a door opening and closing snapped the two into focus- and the trio walked into the living room, each carrying a bag of supplies. They all dumped them onto the table.   
“A-Alright! Got all the shit?” Rick asked, walking over to the coffee table. He looked through each bag. “Deaging potions… Clothes for our smaller selves… y-Yes! Spare parts. Hell yeah.” He looked up at them. “Good job. W-we need to deage, for right now.”   
“Rick!” Morty suddenly exclaimed. “W-Wait! You being a teenager is a horrible idea- remember!?”   
“C’mon, Tiny Rick i-isn't THAT bad.” Rick scoffed. Morty scowled.   
“Last time you tried to kill yourself!”   
“Yeah, okay, b-but I won't have clones to kill this time!” Rick argued back, looking a tad bit flustered. “Whatever, lets just do it. Y-You don't need any, Morty, since you're already fourteen.” He grabbed one of the potions, and looked to the trio. “H-How many drops do I need to take?”   
“How old are you?” Harry asked.   
“Sixty.”   
“Jesus- uh-”   
“You will need to drink that entire vail, considering there are forty drops in it. You will then need six more drops from another vial.” Hermione said. Ron glared at her.   
“How the hell…?”   
“Alright, cool.” Rick said, and downed the potion like a shot. He reached for another one, but yelped as he soon realized he was, indeed, shrinking. His bones felt like hell as they retreated into a smaller size.   
“You might wanna wait before you down six more.” Ron said.   
“YEAH, NO SHIT!” Rick spat in return. Once he was looking like a young twenty year old man, he took another vial and carefully dropped six more drops into his tongue. He shrunk down faster and worse, until he was the size of a fourteen year old teenager.   
“Your hair is still grey!” Hermione exclaimed.   
“Y-Yeah, it's the natural color.” Rick responded arrogantly, nearly surprised at the fact that his voice was now cracky and younger. 

Harry was surprised at the sight of a teenaged Rick. He was so used to seeing a very tall and lanky old man, but now he was as tall as Morty, and his face was far rounder and younger. His eyes were the same dull grey-blue, and bags of lack of sleep were still stuck under his eyes. His hair was thicker, and stuck out in all directions, worse than Harry- which he didn't think was possible. He looked quite a lot like Morty, otherwise.   
“HELL YEAH, TINY RIIIIIIIIIII-”   
“Oh Jesus not again-”   
“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII”   
“RICK PLEASE DOnT-”   
“IIIIICK!!! Haha fuck you Morty.”   
Amused, yet perplexed at the relationship between this grandpa and his grandson, Harry didn't notice what was happening next to him. He looked over- and let out a yelp in surprise as he realized that his two lovers were now far shorter- the two of them obviously back to being fourteen.   
“Ah-! My teeth!” Hermione gasped, licking at the front of her mouth. “They're big again!”   
“Well you did shrink them in fourth year…” Ron shrugged. Harry grabbed a vail, and thought for a second. After mentally figuring out the correct amount, he dropped four drops onto his tongue. He suddenly felt his bones shifting and shrinking, and suppressed a groan of discomfort. Once he found he was, once again in the body of a fourteen year old, he shivered a bit and set down the vial.   
“Alright, let's change clothes.” He growled, sorting through his bag. He pulled out the shirt and pants he picked out at the store, and pulled off his own too large and baggy one. Ron did the same, and Hermione blushed.   
“I-I'm going to change in the other room…” She muttered, grabbing her own outfit and scurrying out. Harry realized that Rick had put on the blue shirt that Harry had picked out(it was similar to his current one), put on his new jeans, but put back on the labcoat.   
“What're you doing? That doesn't fit you.” Ron, who also seemed to notice, grunted.   
“Yeah? I-I'm still gonna fuckin wear it. I have all my shit in here.” Rick growled. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and shrugged. Hermione soon came back from the other room, now wearing a nice sweater and leggings. She looked adorable.   
“Alright, let's get this shit rolling!” Rick exclaimed. He pulled out his portal gun, and realization struck Harry like lightning.   
“Hey! You stole that back!” He exclaimed. Rick shrugged.   
“Yeah? I-It's mine. A-And it's not like it can hurt you…” he growled, and began to set some coordinates on his gun. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.   
“I feel terrible… We're leaving everybody behind…” She whimpered.   
“We're going to die here, anyways. If anything, we’re making it better…” Ron muttered, however he looked anxious and sad himself.   
They were interrupted by a strange warp sound as a flash of green light appeared- making Harry flinch intensely. He looked at the portal, and felt hesitant.   
“C-URP-cmon, let's go.” Rick growled, stepping through the portal. Morty naturally followed, and the trio looked at each other.   
“L...Let's go together.” Hermione winced. Ron and Harry nodded, and they all joined hands.   
Together, they stepped through the green portal.


End file.
